Holding On
by randomle26
Summary: "I still think you should tell him," Raven debated, "He's…he's the closest thing you have to a dad. Wouldn't he like to know that his oldest Robin got married? It's not like I'm knocked up." Dick rubbed Raven's arms, "I know, Rae. But…now's not a good time. Plus, I don't want that damn lecture about 'getting married too young'. It's complete bull."


**AN: I'm on a role today. And I'm in a really one shot mood- a Teen Titans/Young Justice one shot mood for some reason. I don't know but (if it wasn't obvious) I really really really want a Raven character and I really really really want her to have a relationship with Nightwing.**

**Anyway, ignore the rant and I hope you enjoy this short one shot. Please ignore the errors in it.**

**Song Used: HOLDING ON by Simple Plan**

* * *

_Whenever I need you__  
__Whenever I run to__  
__I know where to find you__  
__It keeps me holding on_

* * *

_Nightwing_ slipped through the window of the apartment with ease. Without hesitation, he slipped off his mask and threw himself onto his bed (not caring about taking his uniform off).

He closed his eyes and turned on his side. His hand subconsciously rubbed the other side of the bed, looking for someone to hold on to.

"You know if you were looking for me, you could've came _earlier_." Nightwing- Dick- opened his eyes to see the person he was looking for.

Raven buttoned up her white shirt and walked over towards him. Dick was about to grab her hand when she walked past him. That's when he realized he she was going over to grab her skirt.

Dick sat up, "Come to bed, Raven." She glared at him, "I would but I have to go to the school early."

"Fuck, Rae," he ran a hand through his hair, "I can't believe you gave up midnight patrols to be an English teacher."

"Well, as a Titan, I've read a lot of books, and the high school near me needed an English teacher."

Because Raven walked towards the small cabinet near her bed, Dick was able to take the opportunity to snatch her onto the bed.

"Dick," Raven said in protest. Dick chuckled against her shoulder, "Raven."

She lightly pushed his chest, "Dick I have a meeting in two hours." "Then why are you getting ready now?" Dick asked. Raven explained, "Because the school is an hour away."

As Raven continued to "fight" him, Dick finally pulled Raven so both her legs were on both sides of his waist and she was straddling him.

Raven sighed, "The Boy Wonder is still a kid at heart."

He gave her his famous crooked smirk, "Well, you have to admit I've grown a little." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively causing her to slap his chest.

She leaned down and kissed his lips chastely. Dick groaned, "Shouldn't I get more for working so damn hard?"

"You would get more _if_ you were here and _not_ working so hard."

Dick sighed against her pale skin, "Please, babe, not tonight." She sarcastically responded, "It's actually morning. In two minutes…it'll be 4."

His eyes went wide, "Seriously? Fuck, I thought it was only 12." She chuckled lightly at his inability to keep track of time.

"That's what you get for being on patrol."

"Well, Batman wanted to keep me late so we could spar…kinda like old times."

Raven smiled down at him in a sweet manor. She ran one hand through his hair, "I wish you would tell him."

Dick moved her hand from his hair and kissed her fingertips. He murmured against her fingers, "You know I would. I just…I don't want him to be mad."

"He doesn't like me _that_ much? Shit, Dick."

"No," he defended quickly, "He just…he'd be upset if I told him that I lied about training Tim that night."

Raven stared at him with serious eyes, "How is that an argument?"

"Rae," Dick sighed, "He just doesn't like it when I lie about how I spend my personal time. And he'll be mad when he finds out that I lied about _our wedding_."

With a head tilt, Raven said, "Technically I wouldn't be that upset about it. It was just you and me at the courthouse, honey."

He kissed her wedding ring, "And I'll make up for that later. I really do want to give you a real wedding one day."

"_With_ all our friends and family."

He chuckled and lightly nibbled on her wrist, "I think they'll _all _be upset to find out we _eloped._"

"You're impatient when you don't get your answers right away, Dick," Raven bluntly pointed out. He chuckled, "Excuse me if I didn't want to fucking wait to call you mine."

"I think the wedding ring says it just fine."

"Good," Dick declared, "I don't want other guys thinking they can have you now."

"_Have_ me? How biblical."

Dick pulled away from her wrist to smile at his _wife_, "I'm glad you said yes though."

She smiled down at him and planted a firm kiss on his lips. She was planning to pull away, until Dick put his gloved hand on the back of her head, keeping her in her place. Raven sighed against his lips, and Dick made an inhuman noise at the feel of the air. And he was disappointed when she pulled away, not even giving him the chance to put his tongue in.

"I still think you should tell him," Raven debated, "He's…he's the closest thing you have to a dad. Wouldn't he like to know that his oldest Robin got married? It's not like I'm knocked up."

Dick rubbed Raven's arms, "I know, Rae. But…now's not a good time. Plus, I don't want that damn lecture about 'getting married too young'. It's complete bullshit."

"We did get married pretty young," Raven commented. Dick just smiled at her, "That means we'll get to spend _even more_ time as a married couple. And it's not like we were one of those teenage marriages."

"Because getting married at 20 is any different, _Dick_?"

Dick couldn't stop smiling, "Whatever. I'm glad we did it."

She nodded and kissed his forehead, "Me too."

When Raven removed herself from Dick, he groaned in protest (already missing the feel of Raven's warmth…even from such a _cold_ person). He leaned on his side and watched her straighten her shirt and pull on her skirt. He sighed dreamily, "You look so damn sexy in your work outfits, honey."

She bent down in front of him, kneeling on her pantyhose-covered knees. She ran one hand through his hair, "Will you be going back to your _ware-home_?"

Dick sighed, "Nah. If I hadn't gotten back so late, I would've."

"So when do you think you'll come back?"

He shrugged casually, "I was actually considering taking the day off, that okay?" She smiled at him and nodded, "If that's the case…come walk me to the garage."

Dick obediently obeyed by changing his outfit and walking Raven to her vintage Volkswagen Beetle. (Despite the fact that Dick insisted Raven use his money to get his idea of a _real_ car. BMWs or a Maserati, just to name a few.)

She kissed his cheek, "At least say you'll consider talking to Bruce." Dick, being the gentleman he was, opened her door for her. When she got in, he leaned on the window and smiled at her, "Don't you think on some level he already knows?" He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "He's fucking Batman."

She rolled her eyes and turned, giving him another kiss on his other cheek, "Get your head out of my car so I can leave."

He laughed as she drove off, "Love you too, wifey."

* * *

_**1 week later**_

* * *

"You didn't really have to come you know," Tim commented, trying to hide his light blush…and his excitement.

Batman called Nightwing asking him if he was interested in joining them on patrol in Gotham. Of course Tim was excited, but was partially afraid of screwing up in front of his 'big brother'. They had just finished (a little too early, then usual).

Dick shrugged casually, "No biggie. Plus, Batman said it'd be a good idea to give you some pointers."

"Did you do that with Jason?" Tim asked, truly curious. He immediately regretted it when he saw Dick stiffen. But Dick gave him a small smile, indicating he didn't mind that much, "I should have done it more."

The boys walked into the BatCave to see Bruce taking his cowl off. Dick and Tim found this to be a good time to take off their masks.

"Master Grayson."

Dick turned towards Alfred. The elder man handed him his cellphone, "A woman has requested to speak with you."

"Uh…sure," said a hesitant Dick. When he put the phone to his ear, he recognized the voice immediately.

"Hi Mr. Grayson!"

It was Monica, from the day Raven and him had gone to court for their marriage. She (apparently) found him attractive and wouldn't stop pestering him on his cellphone (and he was realizing it might've been a mistake to leave his cell phone at Wayne Manor…which was really uncharacteristic of him to make a rookie mistake).

"Hi, Monica," Dick groaned. She giggled, "I wanted to let you know that you and _Rain's_ marriage license has been filed."

Dick pinched the bridge of his nose and whispered, "My wife's name is Raven, and I didn't really need to know that you filed it. Thank you. And please stop calling this number…it's getting changed."

"Oh really? What's your new number?"

Dick contemplated the situation and gave her Roy's number. Raven would scold him about it later but he would rather deal with her attacks then Monica's.

Without a goodbye, Dick hung up. When he turned around, he saw Bruce with his arms crossed over his chest.

He raised his eyebrows at Batman, "What?" Bruce growled, "She's been calling 10 times."

Dick's eyes went wide-eyed, "And…you answered once." Bruce nodded, "I had to get your phone to stop giving me a headache."

"Bit of advice, change your ringtone," added Tim. Dick shot Tim a glare before turning to Bruce, "And what did she say exactly?"

"She was ashamed _no one_ wanted to see you get married."

Dick bit his lower lip, "I…um…" Before Dick could say anything, Batman held his hand, interrupting him, "Why didn't you tell me you got married?"

"Raven said I should've," Dick stated, "I didn't want you to get mad at me for getting married young or for having a personal relationship _and_ doing the hero thing."

Bruce sighed, "You're old enough to make your own decisions, Dick. Although I'm a little hurt that you didn't have the guts to tell me."

"And what'd you do with all that cake?" Tim interjected. Dick shrugged, "We didn't have a wedding. We just got married at the courthouse."

Bruce's eyes widened, "Really Dick? That's how you want to remember the most special day of your life?"

With a groan, Bruce led him and Tim out of the BatCave. "Where are we going?" asked Tim.

"Dick is going to go take us to meet his wife. You too, Alfred, c'mon. Change into civilian clothes!"

Dick gasped, "Aww, Bruce don't embarrass me in front of her, please! She doesn't need to hear any stories. No scaly panties!"

Bruce smirked at him, "C'mon Dick, those were your best stories."

* * *

After a tiring day of teaching 9th Graders about the French Revolution, Raven was exhausted. She had decided to go home, shower, and just heat up some instant Ramen while watching a TV show about zombies.

Raven grabbed the kettle and began pouring hot water into the foam cup. She began wondering how patrol went with Nightwing and his family. It was about eleven now, so they must still be busy.

_Ding Dong!_

"Aah," Raven cried, the doorbell interrupting her thoughts causing hot water to burn her skin. "Damn," she murmured. Raven momentarily used her powers to heal her burn.

The door rang again. Raven rolled her eyes and began heading towards the door.

Standing at the doorway was her husband, his adopted brother, his foster dad, and their butler. And she had opened the door in a t-shirt and shorts.

A Batman t-shirt. _Dick's_ Green Lantern boxer shorts. And no bra.

"Hey, Rae," Dick greeted. He kissed her cheek and let the boy and the two men inside their apartment.

Raven crossed her arms over her chest, "Why didn't you tell me my _father-in-law_ was coming, _Dick_?" Dick momentarily winced at the emphasis on his name, "He kinda found out and if I knew I would've told you earlier."

Alfred smiled at her, "Hello, Miss Raven." She smiled politely, "Hello Alfred. Richard told me some very nice stories about you." The elder man smiled and eyed her kitchen, "Were you planning on preparing a meal?" She sheepishly shook her head, "I…I thought I was eating alone. We have some things in the kitchen, if you want me to-"

"No need," Alfred interrupted, "I'll handle it."

As Alfred walked away, Dick pointed at Tim, "That's Tim." She smirked, "Hey." He snickered, "Nice shirt." She blushed and Dick nudged him. Tim left the couple to join Alfred in the kitchen.

Bruce walked up to her, "Good to meet my daughter-in-law." She began to turn into a red tomato, "I'm sorry you weren't invited to the…lack of wedding."

Bruce chuckled heavily, "Don't worry. After we get to know each other, we can begin planning your _real_ wedding. Since I'll be paying for it."

"Oh. There's no need to-"

"Sorry, Raven, not optional. So how did you meet Richard?"

Dick was about to go into the 'interesting' tale of them being teammates, until the phone rang. Dick walked over to the landline, watching Raven and Bruce happily chat.

When he picked up the phone, he heard on the other line, "Okay, who the hell is this Monica and who gave her my number? And what is this I hear about you and Raven being married?!"

Dick gulped, "Uh hey Roy…funny story…"

As he was about to explain to Roy, he heard Bruce saying, "So this one time, when Dick was Robin…he had trouble with the uniform. He had to wear these-"

"BRUCE!"

* * *

**I hoped everyone liked it.**

**I know that the whole scene before Bruce/Tim/Alfred meeting Raven had a really weird version of Bruce, but sue me…I wanted to add a humorous aspect (sorta).**

**Please Read and Review.**


End file.
